I'll Save Chu
by Jim777
Summary: this is a Adventure and YAOI love story between Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Buizel AKA HYDROPOWER SHIPPING (water type X electric type): Ash gets poisoned by Jesse and James and falls ill. Can Pikachu, Buizel, Meowth, Riolu, and Snivy find the cure before he dies? Why is the cure a flower? Why is this flower protected by powerful dragon types? Why am I asking so many questions?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Save Chu

**Authors Notes: Hello and welcome to my first original story and my first narrative so please don't judge. I swear my narrating will get better over time but you have to give me time.**

**Characters: ASH(16), PIKACHU(15 human years), BUIZEL(15 human years), MEOWTH(13 human years), RIOLU (8 human years).**

**I know I know Meowth should be 15 too but it's my story. (don't like don't read)**

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on the Kalos region as our hero Ash ketchum stepped off the ferry with his partner pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"HELLO KALOS!" shouted Ash to no one in particularly.

"PIKA PIKACHU" Pikachu shouted lifting his right paw up in the air.

Ash smiled "are you ready buddy" said ash.

"Pika!" said pikachu nodding. Suddenly Ash burst into a sprint wanting to find professor Sycamores lab like Alexa had told him to but he was to excited to stop and ask for directions. "There's a pokemon I don't know" said Ash cheerfully "and look another one I don't know."

"Pika Pi Pikachu" (translate: we should go to the lab) 'your not going to know any of them unless we get to the lab' thought Pikachu.

"I know Pikachu I'm hungry to" Ash said making Pikachu face paw. Ash then walked over to a near by cafe, sat down at one of the seats, and waited.

* * *

"Target in sight" said the blue haired waiter known as James.

"I know, I'm standing right next to you" the red haired waitress known as Jesse said irritably.

"Jess are you sure using poison is good idea? It kinda seems like cheating" whined James as he watched Jesse pour the poison into the tea cup.

"Shut up James, I for one am tired of playing fair, plus I don't see you coming up with a better idea"

"I'm sure meowth could come up with a better plan" cried James

"Well meowth got canned so I'm the best you got, now go give this to the twerp" demanded Jesse. James took the cup and calmly made his way over to the table where Ash was sitting.

"Here is your drink sir, and I will take your order in just a moment" James said

"Thanks" said Ash. As James put the cup down he instantly felt guilty but could do nothing about it as Ash picked up the cup and took a sip.

'Oh Arceus what have I done' thought James as he broke into tears and ran away.

"James! JAMES! WERE ARE YOU GOING" yelled Jesse as she chased after James not even bothering with Pikachu 'teammates come first' thought Jesse.

Ash instantly felt sick and started foaming at the mouth. "PIKAPI!" screamed Pikachu in horror.

"Someone call 911" some random person shouted.

* * *

-one and a half days later

Ash was in a deep coma and was lying on a bed in professor Oak's laboratory surrounded by the people that love him. (No seriously they all LOVED him)Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bianca(Unova), Latias disguised as Bianca(Alto Mare Johto), Cilan, Barry, Gary, Cameron,Cameron's Lucario, Heck even Brock showed up.

"Anyone hear from his mom yet?" Asked Dawn.

"Not since she locked herself in her house" said Misty

"This is all my fault I should have continued travelling with Ash like Brock did, but no I just had to go to Johto to look at Stupid trains!" cried Cilan.

"Don't blame yourself Cilan, blame team rocket I bet there the ones that did this" said Iris

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I've known team rocket for a long time and it just doesn't seem like them" said Brock.

"maybe but then who did?" said Iris

* * *

In another room Pikachu and Professor oak were speaking to one another.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Chu Chupi-"

"whoa hang on pikachu let me put my poke-translator in my ear first" he said putting on the ear piece "alright now what were you saying?"

"I was asking how Ash was" said pikachu worryingly.

"I'm afraid he's not doing so well, you see the poison is slowly making it's way to his heart" the professor said sadly.

"How long does he have?" asked pikachu who was afraid to hear the answer.

"I'd say about a week and a half to two weeks" said Oak

"Is there any way to save him?" asked Pikachu

"Yes but I'm afraid it's far to dangerous" said Oak

"Please professor I have to save him, he is my bestest friend in the entire world, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him"

"*sigh* I can make a cure but it requires a special flower found only on Draco mountain in Sinnoh"

"Wow that's great, but whats the catch?" questioned Pikachu.

"The flower and the mountain itself is guarded by some of the strongest dragon types, and it is said that if anyone goes there they never come back" said the professor.

"*Gulp* w-well then I'll be the f-first to return alive then" said Pikachu who was scared but he knew Ash would do the same for him.

"I wish you luck then" said Oak. Unknown to them that Ashes had Buizel heard the whole thing.

* * *

Pikachu eventually walked out of professor Oaks lab carrying only a blue bandanna around his neck which contained some food, a map of Sinnoh, and a picture of the special flower.

"Hey Pikachu I over heard you and professor Oak and I want to come with you and help" Buizel said as he ran up to Pikachu with ash's backpack on his back. Inside the backpack was a blanket, a canteen filled with water, a flashlight, Berry's, and a med-kit which had potions, burn heals,ice heals, and antidotes.

"No Buizel you'll just slow me down" pikachu said as he continued walking down the path heading for vermillion city to catch a ferry over to sinnoh.

"No I wont. And you know for a fact that I'm fast" Buizel said 'oh arceus he's even cuter than the last time I saw him' he thought

"Maybe, but its still way to dangerous I'd be a lot faster and sneakier if I went alone" pikachu stated. 'I dont want to see the pokemon I love the most get hurt' Pikachu thought as he stared deep into Buizels eyes and saw nothing but caring and compassion.

Yes it was true Pikachu knew Buizel had feelings for him but didn't know how to respond. He was scared what everyone would think especially Ash. 'would he take Buizel on our journey if he knew how I felt about him? And if he didn't how would mine and buizels relationship work?' 'would he or the other pokemon think less of me if they knew I was gay?' 'would he find it disgusting and get rid of me?' all of these horrible questions came to mind.

"But if you got caught you would be screwed. look Pikachu let me put it this way. do you know the entire sinnoh region front to back in case you get lost?" Buizel questioned.

Pikachu shook his head to get all the bad thoughts out of his head then answered sharply "I have a map."

"Ohhhh a map and I'm guessing someone taught you how to read a map?...you do know how to read a map don't you?" Buizel asked pikachu as if he was talking to a little kid.

'SHIT' thought pikachu.

"I'll take the silence as a no. and if you encounter a dragon type that isn't part flying type do you know any super effective ice type moves to defeat them?" Buizel asked.

"No" Pikachu said irritably.

"Can you carry a backpack full of sup-"Buizel said but got interrupted.

"Alright alright I get it just keep up or I'll leave you behind got it" pikachu said.

"Got it" Buizel said cheerfully. 'finally I get some alone time with him' thought Buizel happily as they continued down the dirt path.

"So what's it like living at professor Oaks" asked pikachu

"Pretty good I guess, but I wish I could go back out there with you and ash" Buizel said.

"Well maybe I can talk to Ash about you coming along" said Pikachu

"REALLY! Oh Pikachu your the best" he said picking him up and hugging him making Pikachus face redder than a flame thrower. And when he was put down he quickly looked away so Buizel couldn't see.

"Heh y-your welcome" said Pikachu shyly. They continued walking down the path until pikachu heard something way to familiar to him. "HELP!" the voice screamed.

"The hell was that" said Buizel as the two of them raced off to help who ever it was. The eventually came across an open field and there in the middle of it was team rockets Meowth running away from an angry Ursaring.

Pikachu was furious with team Rocket,knowing they were the ones that poisoned Ash and a part of him wanted to see Meowth get crushed by that Ursaring.

"Hold on Meowth I'm coming!" screamed Buizel as he ran toward the giant bear like Pokemon "hydro pump!" he yelled sending a giant jet of water at the Usaring making a direct hit. Now that he was stunned Buizel took this advantage and used aqua jet but in the middle of aqua jet he used ice punch creating an ice aqua jet that collided head on with Ursa ring making him faint.

"Hey Meowth are you alright?" Buizel asked the scratch cat pokemon who was down on his knees breathing heavily.

"I'm...fine...tanks to you" he said between breaths. Suddenly Pikachu came up to Meowth and placed his Iron tail right in front of his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you after what you and your team did to Ash" said Pikachu furiously.

"I-I didn't do anything to A-Ash I s-swear I got f-fired from team r-rocket a week ago. And now I'm all alone, with no one who l-loves or c-cares about me, you wanna know why that Ursaring was after me it's because it caught me t-trying to commit suicide in it's cave" cried Meowth. Pikachu lowered and stopped using his Iron tail allowing the crying Meowth to get to his feet.

Pikachu just stood there looking guiltily at his tail while Buizel was just unsure what to say, so he didn't say anything instead he knelled down, wrapped his arms around Meowth, and gave him a shoulder to cry on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I know chapter 1 kinda sucked but hopefully I can make this chapter better. By the way after this chapter I'm completely open to suggestions such as what challenges they face along the way. :)**

**P.S. Riolu is 2 feet tall, Buizel is 3 feet tall, pikachu 1 and a half feet tall, meowth 1 foot 7 inches tall.**

It was rounding 6:30pm and getting dark as Pikachu and Buizel walked side by side down the road with meowth trailing behind.

"Pikachu are you sure bringing Meowth along is such a good idea. I mean I feel bad for him and all but he was a bad guy at one point" said Buizel.

"Well if we didn't he would most likely try and kill himself again, plus you need to relax Buizel, Meowth is completely harmless and at times can actually be kinda sweet" said Pikachu

"If you say so, but I'm still keeping my eyes on him" said Buizel as he looked back at the scratch cat pokemon.

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason you keep looking at him" said Pikachu teasing the water type.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" screamed Buizel defensively.

"Come on Buizel don't lie, I saw that hug" said Pikachu as he tried not to laugh.

"I'll have you know that, that hug was for comfort, nothing more" he stated as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure it was" said Pikachu

"IT WAS!" screamed Buizel.

"Uhh s-shouldn't we set up c-camp soon and m-maybe eat dinner" Meowth said nervously as his stomach rumbled.

"Yeah I guess so" Pikachu said "we'll set up camp in the field over there" he added.

* * *

Meanwhile 140 feet away from them a small Riolu was wondering threw the thick dark forest.

"Oh m-man were d-did they go, I-I knew I s-shouldn't of f-followed Buizel" he said shaking. Riolu loved adventures and battling and wasn't afraid of anything except...the dark. He slowly made his way forward threw the dark forest and at the same time tried not to cry.

*Snap of a tree branch*

And that was it, Riolu was off and running as fast as he could as tears ran down his face.

Meanwhile back at camp Buizel, Pikachu, and Meowth were all sitting around a warm fire eating berries and talking.

"So then I used iron tail and hit him right on the head making him faint" said Pikachu proudly.

"Wow dats a cool story" said Meowth.

"Alright my turn" said Buizel " so this one tim-"

"BUIZEL!" screamed Riolu as he leaped into Buizels arms hugging him tightly as tears fell down his face.

"Riolu what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Snivy while I was gone" he said as he wrapped his paws around the small emanation Pokemon.

"I-I'm sorry B-Buizel I just w-wanted to go on a a-adventure with you" said the sobbing Riolu.

"Alright what's going on? Buizel how do you know this pokemon?" said Pikachu who was confused as hell.

"Well you see...

**FLASHBACK**

It was a dark and stormy night, the clouds were as dark as Zekrom and the wind was as strong as 100 gust attacks. Buizel, who was in charge of the water types was directing all of them to to a safe location were they wouldn't get hit by lightning.

"Alright everyone please make your way to the safe zone as quickly and as safely as possible" he said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud boom as lightning struck a near by tree setting it on fire. Buizel quickly ran over and used hydro pump to put it out and was about to return to the group when he heard something crying close by.

Buizel then went a little deeper into the forest and came across what was making the noise. It was a small, scared, crying, young Riolu pup who had face buried in his knees.

"Hey little guy what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with all the other fighting types?" Buizel asked as he knelled down beside the crying Riolu. Then it hit him 'wait the last time I checked we didn't have any Riolu' Buizel thought.

"Do you live here on professor Oak's land?" Buizel asked. The small Riolu looked up at Buizel with his tear filled eyes and shook his head.

"Do you have a trainer or any parents?" Buizel asked hopefully.

"I-I did h-have a t-trainer (sniff) but h-he said that I l-lost him to many (sniff) b-battles so he a-abandoned me and n-now (sniff) I'm all a-alone" Riolu said as more tears ran down his face.

"Hey please don't cry Riolu" Buizel said as he wrapped his paws around the emanation pokemon. And after feeling Buizels warm, soft fur surround his body he couldn't help but snuggle/cry into it.

"Hey Riolu how about you come stay with me?" Buizel asked looking down at the cute little Riolu that was snuggled deep in his fur.

"(sniff)R-really?" asked Riolu looking up into Buizels caring and trusting eyes.

"Yeah of course, I always wanted a little brother" Buizel said making Riolu smile 'don't worry little guy I'll protect you' Buizel thought as he held Riolu tighter.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how we met" Buizel said looking down at Riolu who had snuggled deep into his soft fur and fallen asleep.

"So your his father now?" asked Pikachu.

"Well I'm more of an older brother but I guess at times I can act like I'm his father" Buizel said.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Meowth.

"Well we certainly aren't back tracking" said Pikachu.

"I say we bring him" Buizel said making Pikachu and Meowth look at him like he's gone insane.

"Look I've known Riolu for a while now, and I've got to tell you this kid has some serious skills. He's beaten over two dozen of Ash's pokemon and even tied with Sceptile."

"No fucking way that little Riolu could tie with sceptile" Pikachu said in shock and disbelief.

"I'm serious" he said.

"Hmm...well if he's as good as you say then I guess he can come along, but it's your fault if he get's hurt" Pikachu said then yawned and curled into a ball 'goodnight Ash' thought pikachu.

"*yawn* goodnight everyone" said Meowth who also curled into a ball.

"Good night" Buizel said lying down on his side, kissed Riolu on his forehead, and instinct-fully wrapped his tail around Riolu for protection before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi everyone here is chapter 3. Again I'm still open to ANY and ALL suggestions about challenges they face along the way. Oh and I think I came up with the perfect name "HYDROPOWER shipping" (water X electric) what do you think? **

**READ: I have decided that all thoughts will now be in _italics._ (example: _this story is awesome hope you enjoy). _Also as some of you may have noticed I don't do the Meowth accent very well, but again I'm trying my hardest. **

Riolu slowly opened his eye's, finding himself still wrapped tightly in Buizels embrace with his head nuzzled deeply into his warm chest fur. Riolu felt comfortable but also felt like someone was staring at him so he turned his head to look behind him but saw no one but Pikachu and Meowth lying there.

_Oh crap did he see me _wondered Pikachu who couldn't help but stare at them and wonder what it would be like to be in Riolu's position snuggled deeply in that hot and sexy body.

Pikachu shook his head _no time to think about that right now _Pikachu thought as he slowly got to his feet and yawned.

"Guys get up we got to get a move on if were going to get to Viridian city before night fall" Pikachu said. His plan was simple 1)walk to and spend the night in viridian city, 2)take a shortcut threw the forest to Celadon city and sleep, 3)walk to Saffron city and sleep, 4)walk to Vermillion city were they would bored a ferry that takes them to the Sinnoh Region.

"5 more minutes" groaned Buizel.

"Come on Buizel it's adventure time" said Riolu happily as he shook Buizel to get him up. A smile crossed Buizels lips as he sat up and gave the excited Riolu a pat on the head which Riolu seemed to enjoy as he smiled as well.

Pikachu stared at them again. _wow he's not only hot,strong,and caring of others he's also a great father figure too _he thought, but lost his train of thought as meowth began to speak.

"Uh I know I shoulda asked this yesterday but...uh...what are we doing again?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah I want to know too" said Riolu.

"Well thanks to Jesse and James, Ash is now poisoned and..." Pikachu choked he just couldn't bring himself to say the next part but luckily Buizel stepped in.

"He doesn't have long Meowth but thank Arceus that there is a cure. It's a very special flower found only on Draco mountain in the Sinnoh region at the beginning of spring, which as you know is in a few days" Buizel said. Meowth and Riolu nodded and gave Pikachu a sympathetic look as they began eating the fruit they were given by Pikachu while Buizel was talking.

"Wait professor Oak never said any thing about spring" Pikachu said.

Buizel shrugged "well the professor never lived in sinnoh now did he" he stated then took another bite of his apple.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bush close by:

"Targets in sight" whispered James.

"Again I'm standing right next to you" whispered Jesse "and is that Meowth with them? That traitor" she added.

"Yes indeed and apparently the twerps Buizel as well, but I'm not sure who that Riolu is" James said.

"Who cares there still rare and not to mention valuable" Jesse said and she wasn't lying either, Riolus could easily sell for more than 100,000 Poke-dollars easy.

"So lets grab them and bring them back to the boss" said James.

About 10 minutes later they had left camp on there way to Viridian city and had been walking for about an hour with Pikachu and Buizel in the front and Meowth and Riolu in the back.

*Giggle* "your funny Meowth" said Riolu after hearing another story about how stupid Jesse and James were.

"Heh thanks" Meowth said as a faint red blush crossed his face.

Buizel's eye twitched as his head turned around for the fifth time.

"Will you relax Meowth is harmless" Pikachu said as he tugged on Buizel's arm which seemed to bring the water types attention back on the road.

Buizel frowned_ Maybe a little to harmless if you ask me _he thought but then smiled down at the cute little electric type who was only trying to make him feel better. He then looked lower and saw his paw just hanging there begging to be held. He swallowed heavily as he slowly reached out to hold his small yellow paw when suddenly Riolu screamed and when he turned around he saw Riolu and Meowth caught in a net hanging from a Wobbuffet balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Wobbuffet!" yelled the blue psychic type who popped out of his pokeball on his own.

"TEAM ROCKET YOU PEICES OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACES AFTER HURTING ASH!" screamed Pikachu not even caring if they could understand him or not, he just really needed to get that off his chest.

"HELP!" screamed Meowth and Riolu simultaneously.

"You idiot you netted Meowth!" yelled Jesse.

"Well it's kinda hard to aim with you screaming in my ear!, but we have one of the pokemon we came for so lets call it a day!" yelled James as he made the balloon rise higher.

"Oh no you don't, Buizel throw me" Pikachu said quickly, which the water type happily complied by picking him up doing a 360 and throwing him with all his might. He flew threw the air and was just able to grab on to the net.

"Oh shit this maybe bad" said James as Pikachu used Iron tail to cut the net open allowing both of them to escape out the hole and land safely on the ground followed by Pikachu.

"Don't just stand there attack, go Seviper and use poison tail on Pikachu" she yelled as she threw her pokeball releasing the giant fang snake pokemon that began charging straight at him with it's tail glowing purple.

"Go Yamask and use shadow ball" yelled James as he threw his pokeball releasing the spirit pokemon who charged up his black sphere and threw it at them.

The poison tail took nothing to dodge for the quick mouse but never saw the shadow ball coming and made a direct hit to Pikachus side launching him back a couple feet onto the ground.

"Great work James, now seviper finish him off with poison tail" Jesse said and the snake happily complied and went in quickly for the final blow. Pikachu knew there was no time to dodge so he just tried his best to curl into a defensive ball and awaited the impact. When suddenly out of no were Buizel jumped in front of him and used ice punch to counter freezing the poison types tail in solid ice.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" screamed Buizel and even though team rocket didn't speak pokemon the death glare the water type was giving them spoke volumes. "HYDRO PUMP!" he yelled, sending a giant jet of water at a wide eyed Seviper who flew back and hit Yamask who both flew back and hit team rockets balloon making it explode and sending there asses into the clouds.

"Were blasting off again!" they screamed as they flew away. Buizel then reached out his paw and helped Pikachu to his feet.

"Buizel you saved me" Pikachu said happily leaping into Buizels arms and hugged him and the water type happily hugged back.

Buizels face grew bight red as he said "Well t-thats what p-people do for the o-ones they lo-love most" Buizel said then tightly closed his eyes out of fear of rejection.

Pikachu just froze in place.

PIKACHUS MIND: _oh arceus did he just say love, I-I can't. _

PIKACHUS CONSCIENCE:_but you want to. _

PIKACHUS MIND:_but what about Ash?_

PIKACHUS CONSCIENCE:_but what about your self, don't you want to be with him, don't you feel the same way about him as he does about you. You should make your self happy first and forget about how Ash will feel and focus more on what you feel right now in your heart and if later Ash does not accept it then I guess he really isn't your friend._

*sigh_* damn it conscience why do you always have to be right _Pikachu thought as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against Buizels kissing him with all the passion he could muster. Buizels eyes shot open in shock at the feeling but not wanting to waste this moment began kissing back with just as much passion.

**OMG so freaking cute!...But seriously I'm going to need some suggestions about challenges they face along the way (Anything that comes to your mind don't be afraid to tell me).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 4. First off I would like to apologize for taking so long but I'm 17 and as much as I don't want to I still have to attend school but I swear the next updates won't take as long. **

**Secondly regarding my (now deleted) author note at the end of chapter 3 about the sex scenes coming soon I'm afraid that, that is no longer the case, I mean they are eventually going to have sex but probably not till later because Pikachu has a lot more better thing to think about such as making it to the ferry on time and finding the flower. (oh and don't worry Julia they are going to have sex for a reason, not just for the sake of having sex)**

* * *

Buizel and Pikachus lips slowly separated and smiled as they gazed into each others eyes.

"This is the best day of my life" stated Buizel making Pikachus smile even larger but then, as if Pikachu had just remembered something, suddenly had a very serious facial expression.

"Buizel I know that what just happened was great but we can't forget about the mission, we can't forget about Ash, which means we can't slow down" Pikachu said.

"Right, so let get moving" Buizel said with a smile as he gently put Pikachu down and both began walking down the path with Riolu and Meowth in tow.

Then after a few minutes pikachu spoke up again "Hey uh Buizel?"

"Yeah Pikachu" said Buizel.

"um well I was just thinking that w-well it wouldn't uh exactly s-slow us down if w-we um held p-paws" Pikachu said nervously.

"No I guess it wouldn't" Buizel said with a chuckle as he reached down and gently wrapped his paw around Pikachus.

As this was happening Riolu couldn't help but stare at the two of them with both jealousy and sadness as a million questions ran threw his head. _Is Buizel replacing me?, does he care about Pikachu more than me?, Is he going to go with Pikachu and Ash to Kalos and leave me behind? _Riolu shook his head at that last thought and tried not to believe it but it did seem like a huge possibility. _What am I thinking Buizel would never leave without me _he thought and once again shook his head but then looked at the two of them and saw the way they were looking at each other and once again fell back into the sad truth. At that moment it took all the focus he had to hold back the tears as he tried his hardest not to believe that thought and continued to walk down the path.

"Hey kid you alright?" asked Meowth who noticed the sad look on Riolu's face.

Riolu quickly snapped out of his thoughts and threw on the best fake smile he could muster at that point and said "yeah man I'm all good". but even though Meowth was no slowpoke and didn't believe the kid he sure as hell wasn't going to push the kid to tell him since he himself knew that some secrets were best kept to yourself.

* * *

By the time they got to Viridian city it was 8:00pm and the sun was completely set leaving them with nothing but the moon and stars as there only source of light. Buizel, Pikachu, Meowth, and Riolu were walking down the sidewalk admiring all the giant buildings that surrounded them.

"we finally made it" groaned Meowth who's feet were killing him.

"So where are we staying tonight?" asked Buizel.

"Well we could try the pokemon centre" said Riolu who hoped for a warm be to sleep in.

"I seriously doubt they'll let us stay there without a trainer even if Meowth could convince them were not wild" said Pikachu.

"So where do you expect us to sleep, in the gutter?" asked Riolu with a slight attitude that nobody seemed to notice.

"It is a possibility but I'm sure we can find some place warm enough" Pikachu stated as he walked down the sidewalk. But as soon as he finished talking a Houndoom and a houndour suddenly jumped out of a ally way directly in front of them.

"Well well what do we have here little bro" growled the Houndoom.

"Looks like a bunch of faggots honing in on our territory" growled the Houndour viciously.

"Your territory? Who the hell died and left you assholes in charge?" yelled Buizel who regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"The fuck did you say! You better be careful what you say there bub or I'm going to take this yellow rat right here and shove him straight up your ass" barked the Houndoom.

"Woah guys lets just try and calm down here" Pikachu said. "Look were very sorry for uh stepping onto your...terf? But uh were just staying the night so we'll be gone by mourning, we don't want any trouble."

"I don't think you fully understand rat, we don't want you to leave" he growled as he moved closer to them "you see for the past 2 weeks my pack has eaten nothing but garbage and I think it's about time we get some fresh meat, COME AND GET THEM BOYS!" the houndoom yelled. And suddenly about a dozen Houndour came bursting out of the ally all of them looking very hungry and mad.

"Buizel what do we do were surrounded" cried Riolu.

Buizel looked down at him wanting so badly to tell him that everything was going to be ok, that he would protect all of them but honestly things didn't look very promising. But then suddenly a very familiar voice rang threw both Pikachus and Buizels ears.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" the voice said making everyone look in that direction. And standing there as firmly as ever was none other than Snivy who suddenly winked making hearts fly outward from her and fly around the entire pack. And Pikachu guessed that they all had to be male because they all suddenly became dizzy and infatuated with Sinvy.

"Come on guys follow me, hurry!" yelled Snivy who ran into the ally closest to her and not wanting to get left behind Buizel,Pikachu,Meowth,and Riolu quickly chased after her into the ally. They all followed her in silence until they stopped in front of what looked to be an abandoned house that Snivy had seen when she first entered the city. She then pushed the door open and once everyone was inside she shut the door behind her. Inside the house was dusty and smelled like mold but at least it was warmer than outside the house.

"Hey Snivy thanks for saving us back there" Pikachu said as they walked into the living room which had a small ripped up couch and two old cushiony chairs in it.

"Yeah thanks" said Buizel but then out of the blue Snivy turned around and smacked both of them with her tail.

"Hey what was that for" Both of them said in unison.

She looked at both of them with a mad facial expression "Thats for not telling me about the cure and leaving me with Riolu you jerks!" she yelled, a single tear falling down her face.

Both Pikachu and Buizel looked at the ground "look Snivy don't blame Buizel I'm the one that told him not to tell anyone and I'm sorry, but this mission is very dangerous and I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt" Pikachu said in a sad voice.

"Well...you still should have told me" Snivy said sadly. She then walked up to Pikachu and wrapped her tiny hands around him "look at me being the one who's sad when your the one who must be suffering the most, how are you holding up?" she asked sympathetically.

"Don't worry about me Snivy I'm fine" Pikachu said plainly making Snivy raise an eyebrow.

"H-How can y-you be fine?" She asked _Ash is on his death bed for Arceus sake _she wanted to add but just couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"Because I have faith that were going to find that flower and save Ash" he said confidently. Snivy looked over at Buizel and gave him a look that said 'wow denial much' and Buizel gave a different look back at her that told her 'let him go threw the process of grief on his own'.

Snivy then looked to the right and spotted Riolu "YOU!" she yelled as she approached him "Do

you know how worried I was when I came back and you were gone?" she asked Riolu furiously making him shake in fear.

"I-I'm sorry" he said sheepishly while looking at the ground.

"Just don't do it again or else next time I won't let you off so easily" she stated and then turned and looked at Meowth "And what are you doing here?"

"I got booted out of team rocket and I have no where else to go so I decided try being a good guy" Meowth said leaving out the part about the suicide, not wanting to re-live those terrible memories.

Snivy nodded "Well I guess that about covers everything".

"W-Well not exactly" Pikachu said as he moved closer to Buizel.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"W-Well you see me and B-Buizel are uh m-mates now" Pikachu stuttered and awaited the screaming or laughing that would follow but got neither.

"Huh so Buizel finally had the guts to tell you how he felt that's wonderful" she said happily making them both deadpan.

"W-Wait how did you know I had feelings for him?" asked Buizel.

Snivy laughed "oh please everybody knows at the professors that both of you are gay and that you were in love with Pikachu".

"How?" they both asked in unison.

"Oh come on Buizel it was so obvious to everyone that you were in love with Pikachu since after he left you couldn't shut up about him." she stated.

"Really?" asked Pikachu.

"Heh heh what can I say I missed you" he said making Pikachu blush.

"And everyone new you were gay because it was so obvious that your tough guy act was just you trying to act straight. Well that and the fact that Infernape kinda told everyone how you tried to get him to have sex with you during mating season while he was a Monferno."

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was Horny and he was the only one still awake" he said as he blushed.

"And you Pikachu although you never gave away very many hints I think everyone just assumed you were. And not only because you refused to have sex with Bunery but also because of how kind and compassionate you are to others."

Pikachu suddenly felt a lot better because if everyone already new then he wouldn't have to go through the awkward stage of telling all of them.

Snivy then yawned and hopped up onto the old couch "goodnight guys see you in the mourning".

"Goodnight Snivy and thanks again for saving us" said Pikachu who also curled up on the couch as well.

"Goodnight" Said Meowth as he climbed onto one of the chairs.

Buizel on the other hand was perplexed _man I really want to sleep next to Pikachu but I know that the earlier events scared Riolu but maybe I can get him to sleep with Snivy _he thought. But before he could make a decision fate had chosen for him as a loud thud came from outside from fallen trash cans making Riolu yelp in fear at the fact that it could be the Houndoom and his friends. And before Buizel knew it Riolu had clung onto him as tight as he could.

Buizel sighed but still smiled as he picked up the scared fighting type and sat down onto the chair which was actually quite comfortable and then after making sure Riolu was in a good position wrapped his arms and tail around him as he snuggled into his fur. "sweet dreams Riolu" he whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys don't mind me adding snivy but I think this story really needs a strong level headed female character and that is definitely snivy.**

**I also realize that Riolu seems a little wimpy so far but trust me when it comes time for him to battle he's going to kick butt. TO THOSE WHO READ THIS PLZ REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy.**

Pikachu yawned as the sun hit his face "guys it mourning and we better hurry if we want to get to Celadon city before night fall".

"Wait what do you mean, Celadon city is at least a two day walk from here" stated Snivy who had already been awake 20 minutes before Pikachu had woken up.

"Not if you cut threw the forest" retorted Pikachu.

"Ergh five more minutes" groaned Riolu.

"Come on Riolu it's adventure time" Buizel said trying his best to imitate Riolu's voice and shake him just like Riolu did to him yesterday.

"Oh ha ha very funny" Riolu said sarcastically as he slid off the chair onto the floor and then walked over to Meowth who was handing out breakfast.

* * *

Ten minutes later saw our hero's walking threw the thick forest and as usual Pikachu and Buizel along with Snivy were walking in front of the group and as usual Riolu and Meowth were a few feet behind them.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" Snivy whispered to Pikachu and Buizel but before they could even answer she continued. "Why is Meowth really here? And how do we know he's not trying to trick us?"

"Well Meowth is with us because without team Rocket he's just a homeless talking cat with no friends" Buizel whispered.

"Hey that's not very nice" Whispered Pikachu.

"Hey just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't be mean every once and a while" Buizel stated. "Now as for your second question. It's kind of hard to tell If it is all bullshit or not but if it is then I'll give the guy a round of applause for his acting, but then I'm going to kill him."

"I see" Snivy said as she looked back at Meowth who was talking to Riolu.

"Look Snivy I have known the guy for years, I know all his tricks, so believe me when I say that he is in no way a threat to us" Pikachu stated confidently.

"If you say so" Snivy and Buizel said in unison.

The next hour passed by uneventfully, heck the most eventful thing was probably calling that Eevee an "insane weirdo" after it claimed to be from a different universe and also claimed to once be human.

"I've never heard of the America region before" Riolu said.

"That's because it doesn't exist, that Eevee was clearly insane" stated Buizel simply as he continued walking threw the forest.

"You know speaking of regions what was Kalos like before...well you know?" Snivy asked.

"Well we were only there for a couple hours but from what I could tell they were really into fashion and really odd looking/odd smelling cuisine" Pikachu stated.

"Oh boy fashion and gross food my favourite" Buizel said sarcastically but then shrugged "eh I guess it doesn't really matter just as long as I'm with you" Buizel added making Pikachu blush a little.

*Small growl*

"Yeah I'm sure we'll have a great time in Kalos once Ash is all better" Pikachu said with a smile.

*Bigger growl*

"Yep just me, you, and Ash versus the Kalos league" Buizel said happily.

*Huge growl* "I KNEW IT YOU ARE LEAVING ME BEHIND TO GO TO KALOS WITH PIKACHU!, YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU?, WHAT HAPPEND TO THE POKEMON THAT TOLD ME HE WOULD PROTECT ME? AND ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME? CAUSE IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOU!" Riolu screamed with tears in his eyes and before anyone could say anything he took off running in the opposite direction.

Everyone stood there shocked at what Riolu had just said but of course the one most shocked was Buizel who dropped down to his knees and then shoved his face into his paws. _Oh Arceus what have I done? _He thought as he couldn't help but feel guilty _I-I should have known how Riolu would feel, I should have known that he would want to go, what kind of person am I if I'd just leave the one person who I love/loves me more than anything._

* * *

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK**

Riolu who was covered in cuts and bruises and was breathing irregularly was lying on a bed made of leaves after battling Sceptile for the first time and losing. Then suddenly Buizel entered the burrow with what looked to be a potion and some bandages.

"Riolu what were you thinking when you challenged Sceptile to a battle, I thought I told you to stick to fighting some of Ash's weaker pokemon like Oshawott" Buizel said with a voice full of concern as he knelt down beside the fighting type.

"I-I just w-wanted to be s-stronger so I t-thought that If I d-defeated a strong o-opponent it would give me a l-lot more e-experience" Riolu said weakly and then clenched his teeth as Buzel sprayed one of his cuts with the potion and then wrapped it up in some bandage.

"And how did that stupid plan go?" Buizel asked and then sprayed one of his deeper cuts.

"ARGH!" Riolu yelped as the potion stung his wound "point t-taken but I d-did have the u-upper hand on him in the b-beginning of our b-battle".

"only because a lot of us begged Sceptile to go easy on you but I guess he changed his mind part way threw" Buizel said with a chuckle as he finished wrapping up his last wound. Buizel then put the medical stuff away and grabbed a blanket. He then lied down next to Riolu and pulled the blanket on top of both of them.

"I'll b-beat him next t-time we battle you'll see" stated Riolu proudly.

"Says the pokemon that's afraid of the dark" Buizel said jokingly.

"HEY YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I think the chapter is best suited to end here. Do you guys think Riolu had a good reason to freak out or do you think he's just being a whiny brat? Do you guys have any suggestions for what will happen to Riolu while he's out there all alone? (Besides death and rape) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys sorry for the wait but finally it is here. **

**For those of you that are not guests It would be really helpful to me If you guys/girls could check out my new story Idea called "Pokemon Castaway" (found on my profile page) and PM me telling me what you think about it, you can also PM me OC character requests **

**(PLEASE DONT SEND ME MORE THAN 3 OC's/ FIND CHARACTER REQUEST TEMPLATE ON BOTTOM OF THIS STORY OR ON MY PROFILE PAGE)**

* * *

**chapter name: I'm sorry**

After another minute Buizel rose to his feet, wiped away his tears, and began walking in the direction of Riolu.

"Buizel where are you going?" Asked Pikachu who ran after Buizel.

"After Riolu of course" stated Buizel.

"But Buizel we don't even know where Riolu is, it could take us hours maybe even the whole day to find him and we can't afford to waste time" Pikachu said.

"Then go on without me" Buizel said simply.

"B-but Buizel I need you" Pikachu said, although he hated to admit it "Look I know he's young but I think he could make it back to the lab on his own" he added but this was definitely the wrong thing to say at the worst time since at that moment Buizel had been feeling both really upset and really stressed.

Buizel turned around and stared down angrily at Pikachu "so are you suggesting that we just leave him? He could get hurt or worse!". Buizel tried his best to calm down but just couldn't "Lets get one thing certain here Pikachu I love Riolu more than anything in the world. Ever since you and Ash left me behind that kid has been my entire life. I would die for him. So if you even think for a second that I would leave my friend no...My son out there all alone then you are surely mistaken."

Pikachu folded his ears back, looked sadly at the ground, and thought about Ash and what he'd do in this situation if it was one of his travelling companions. _Ash would go after him, he would search day and night and would not rest until he found them _he thought and looked up at Buizel as a tear ran down his face before saying "y-your right Buizel we should go after him."

* * *

After 10 minutes they had found his sent and after another 30 minutes they had caught up to him.

"He's just up ahead" said Buizel as he sniffed the air.

They slowly approached the edge of a open area in the forest when they suddenly heard "Now Honchkrow finish it off with Ariel ace".

"Get down" said Meowth as they all ducked behind the bush in front of them.

They all slowly looked threw the bushes and was just able to see Riolu being sucked into a pokeball. Then just as Buizel was about to burst threw the bushes and kill the boy Pikachu and Meowth tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth. Buizel tried his best to shake them off but they overpowered him.

"Buizel wait" Pikacu whispered "we don't want to rush him cause for all we know he could have a whole team of 6 really strong pokemon, we have to play this smart".

"We also don't know if he has a group near by" Snivy added.

"We should follow the guy" said Meowth.

"Fine" said Buizel after they let him go and then slowly began to follow the boy. From what Buizel could tell just by the way the boy walked he had been a trainer for at least 2 years maybe more and that he was about 14 years old. Buizel could also tell that the boy was wealthy by the way he dressed, he wore a dress shirt and over top of that he wore a designer plaid vest, he also wore dress pants and the brand new limited edition poketch on his wrist.

After following the boy for 15 minutes they finally stopped at what looked to be a old landing strip and right in the middle of the strip was a small cargo plane with what looked to be a butler standing in front of it.

"Mr. Benson if I may ask, what was the reason we landed here again?" the butler asked in a British accent.

"Why to catch pokemon of course, I just caught a Riolu and were not even in Sinnoh yet" said Mr. Benson.

"Speaking of Sinnoh sir if you don't hurry up you'll be late for your meeting" Said the butler.

"Ehh so what" the boy said with a shrug and then handed him the pokeball he caught Riolu in "here put this in with all my other pokemon, I'll keep Honchkrow up in the cabin with me".

The butler nodded and walked up the ramp that led to the storage section of the plane, placed the pokeball on top of a box, and then climbed up the ladder that led to the upper carriage.

"Now's our chance" said Pikachu and they all ran toward the closing ramp.

"Pikachu what if they take off"

"Didn't you hear them there going to Sinnoh" Pikachu said happily knowing that they just cut 2 days off of traveling to Sinnoh. They continued to run and were just able to make it in there before the ramp shut behind them.

Buizel wasted no time grabbing Riolu's pokeball, releasing him, and then smashing the Pokeball to smithereens with ice punch. Then afterwards giving Riolu a tight hug. "R-Riolu I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry I d-didn't think a-about how you w-would feel" Buizel didn't cry very often but in this instance he couldn't help it.

"It's okay Buizel I'm actually the one that should apologize for running away and making you so worried about me" said Riolu hugging him back.

"N-no Riolu it's not your fault its mine I h-haven't been a good f-friend and I know for sure that I h-haven't been...t-the best f-father but I'm t-trying the best of my a-ability's."

"Buizel what are you talking about" Riolu said hugging him tighter "You've been the bestest friend and father a young pokemon can only dream of"

This made Buizel smile "Riolu I w-want you to know that I love you m-more then anything in the w-world and that I w-would never a-abandon you."

"I know Buizel and I love you too" said Riolu

After Buizel and Riolu broke apart from there hug Buizel went over to Pikachu and sat next to him. "Hey Pikachu I want to apologize for yelling at you back there it was not right and I'm sorry, I was just scared and upset about Riolu...I hope this didn't damage our relationship" he said the last part with a pain in his voice and looked sadly down at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up at Buizel's pain filled and sincere eyes and was reminded of Ash and how he used to look at him the exact same way when ever he asked "Pikachu are you okay?". "It's okay Buizel you were just trying to protect the one's you love and lucky for you that's one of the traits I look for in a mate" Pikachu said with a grin and then leaned in and pressed his muzzle against Buizels and placed his right paw on his cheek then after awhile had to break away for air.

"Pikachu I...I l-love y-you" Buizel stuttered since he still wasn't used to saying it.

"I...love you too Buizel" Pikachu said with a blush.

* * *

**Well there we have it, I hope you all enjoyed it. And if your one of those people who are going to go to my profile page to check out my story Idea or are just curious to know stuff about me make sure to vote on my Poll question: Who is ash ketchums best water type?**

* * *

**OC REQUEST TEMPLATE FOR POKEMON CASTAWAY**

**Type of pokemon: Pokemon must be around the same size or smaller than a Lucario. (No legendary's or flying types for obvious reasons) **

**Pokemon I'd Prefer: ****Dewott, Charmander, Zorua, Any Eeveelution except vaporeon, Axew, Charmeleon, Munchlax.**

**Nickname: Make sure name matches either the pokemons type or your pokemons personality. (Pokemon does not have to have a nickname)**

**Gender:**

**Age: (In human years please)**

**Characteristics/were they hurt in the crash?: (Different colour fur, scars, bruises, cuts, etc.)**

**Sexuality: I'll accept bisexual but I'd prefer they either be gay or lesbian or straight.**

**Relationship: This option is here just in case you want two of your OC requests to be in a relationship or are already in a relationship (NOTE that if your relationship is straight or lesbian then I am sorry but I can not write them a sex scene. Since writing about vagina's makes me sick. But if they are gay and I like the pairing I may write A LOT sex scenes not just a few.) **

**Personality:**

**Quick summary of life so far:**

**Did they have a trainer or a friend on the plane with them? (the friend/love interest/ already mate could be your other OC if you wish)**

**IF YES: what was there trainer like before he or she died?/how long have the trainer and the pokemon been together?:**

**IF NO: then how did they get on the plane?:**

**WARNING:**** Once you send in a request I have 100% creative control over that OC and what they do in my story. FOR EXAMPLE: If I want to kill them I'll kill them. If I don't want them to be a certain color then I'm allowed to change the color of their fur. I'll definitely keep both there personality's and backstory the same I'm just talking about: how they look/their age/and what they do in the story.  
**


End file.
